


A Cut Above the Rest

by imaginingpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingpotter/pseuds/imaginingpotter
Summary: Y/N has been best friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts. Despite the looming threat of a well-known crazed killer escaped from Azkaban, your third year starts out well. That comes to a grinding halt when a new ability begins to surface and you don’t know what to do with it.





	A Cut Above the Rest

Hey guys, I ended up deleting this fic. It was kind of me just getting used to a03 and making the story up as I went with only a rough idea of where I wanted it to end up so I’m probably going to rewrite it because I liked the idea I had in mind but wasn’t 100% happy with how it was going (this was a test run, I guess).  
I’m more familiar with tumblr so I’ll probably post it over there first.  
Thanks for reading, I’ll put the story back here once I’ve restarted.


End file.
